


The morning on your skin

by Emmalyn



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Steve, Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Top Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:35:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4323384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmalyn/pseuds/Emmalyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve wakes to something soft and bristly trailing down his stomach.</p><p>Blinking to clear away the sleep-blur, he looks down, and Sam shoots him a quick wink. Then he ducks to kiss a sensitive spot right below Steve’s belly button.</p><p>Oh, yeah, Steve thinks, grinning. It’s going to be a <i>good</i> morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The morning on your skin

**Author's Note:**

> For [abalidoth](http://abalidoth.tumblr.com/), who prompted #13 from [this list](http://emmalyn.tumblr.com/post/115598484008/new-improved-porny-prompt-list): "sleepy sex." (Not beta-read; feel free to point out typos, run-ons, etc.)

 Steve wakes to something soft and bristly trailing down his stomach.

Blinking to clear away the sleep-blur, he looks down, and Sam shoots him a quick wink. Then he ducks to kiss a sensitive spot right below Steve’s belly button.

Oh, yeah, Steve thinks, grinning. It’s going to be a _good_ morning. He props himself up on his elbows to get a better view. “G’morning, gorgeous.”

“Morning, soldier,” his very naked boyfriend replies cheerfully. “How’s a blowjob sound?”

“Like the best wake-up call ever,” says Steve fervently, because who in their right mind would say no to an offer like that?

“I was hoping you’d say that.” Sam nips at the underside of his belly and Steve jumps.

“Aw, Sam, you know I’m ticklish.”

“Yeah,” Sam laughs, “why d’you think I like doing this so much?” He bites Steve’s upper thigh.

“Ow!”

“Can’t help it. Falcons like to bite.” Sam blinks innocently. Steve just groans and rubs at the reddening spot on his leg. “Really?” says Sam, eyes crinkling. “Let it never be said that Steve Rogers isn’t tough.”

“I didn’t think I’d have to be tough _this_ early in the morning,” Steve plays along, pretending to be wounded.

“Well, if he can’t be tough, at least the boy’s got a killer pout,” Sam continues under his breath. He trails his fingers down the inside of Steve’s thigh, dragging Steve’s boxer shorts down and off, completely ignoring the hardening cock that’s two inches from his face. “Everybody knows about your puppy dog eyes.”

Steve’s trying not to wriggle under the too-light, prickly touches, but he’s failing. “I don’t have-- _ah_ , Sam, come on--”

“Hey, I didn’t say they weren’t _effective_ puppy dog eyes,” says Sam, brushing another soft kiss on the closest hip bone. “And eight o’clock is not early; you’re just getting soft.” The glint in his eyes as he glances sideways tells Steve that he’s intentionally avoiding touching the very not-soft body part that’s _right_ _there_.

“You’re the one always telling me to take a break,” Steve huffs.

“That’s why I let you sleep ‘til eight.”

Against his will, Steve yawns. “Evil.” It comes out more like “ee-oh” around the yawn, but he can’t be bothered to care, not with a lapful of hot boyfriend to distract him.

“Guilty as charged.” Sam’s lips curve in a decidedly wicked grin. “What’re you gonna do about it, Rogers?”

“Augh,” Steve replies eloquently, sitting up and pulling Sam in for a real kiss.

Their lips slip and slide against each other as they find the right angle, and it’s wet and messy and uncoordinated, but it hardly matters. Sam kisses Steve like he always does: sweetly, deliberately, and with his every movement seemingly calculated to melt Steve into a puddle. As Steve explores the ridges of Sam’s back, one of Sam’s hands meanders up to Steve’s head and massages his scalp, then pulls at his hair, sparking little zings of pain-pleasure down Steve’s spine. He ruts helplessly up into Sam’s stomach and whines when Sam pulls away.

“Not yet, baby,” Sam says, rocking back on his heels. Propped on his elbows, Steve can see the wet trail of precum he’s left on Sam’s abs, marking him, and holy _God_ that’s hot. Steve almost wants to pull Sam down to just rub off against him, but opts to wait. He knows Sam won’t disappoint him as long as Steve’s good.

And Sam delivers, trailing his fingers down Steve’s chest and around each of his nipples, making him arch into the touch. “S-Sam, please.” The words come out sounding needy as anything, and Steve flushes hot with shame and arousal.

“Shhh, sweetheart, be patient,” Sam murmurs, drawing smaller and smaller circles, until Steve is shaking with the effort of holding still. Then Sam flicks one nipple with his fingernail, pinching lightly and then letting go. It hurts a little, but the warm jolt of it overwhelms the pain after only a second. Sam doesn’t let up, keeping his first hand busy, and pinching the other nipple even more harshly.

“Sam!” Steve shouts.

“God, you’re pretty like this,” Sam says. His eyes are focused, intent; he’s looking down at Steve’s chest with all the seriousness of looking over battle plans. Steve shudders at the attention, and Sam catches his eye. “Remember what you say if you want me to stop, baby?”

Steve does, but it takes a moment for him to get the word out. “J-Jersey.”

“Such a good boy,” Sam says, petting him, and Steve swears his face must go incandescently red as he squirms. He never stops being embarrassed by the pet names, and the praise, and all the sweetness Sam heaps on him, but he _loves_ it, and Sam knows. Of course, this means Sam exploits it every chance he gets.

Steve doesn’t mind in the least.

Still, he can’t help but try to move, because his poor neglected cock is getting his stomach all wet and Sam is driving him crazy. For his part, Sam seems perfectly happy to ignore his erection in favor of plucking and twisting Steve’s nipples until they’re throbbing and radiating warmth. Crouched as he is over Steve’s dripping cock, Sam could hardly stop Steve from just flipping them over, and they’d both enjoy what came after, but today Steve wants desperately to be good. He _needs_ to be good.

He’s concentrating so hard on not moving that he doesn’t notice Sam shifting to sit between his thighs. “Give me a leg up?” Sam jokes, and Steve complies, hooking a leg over Sam’s shoulder. He hears the click of a lube cap, and jumps at the sudden feeling of cold fingers against his perineum.

“Thought--” Steve starts, clears his throat, then tries again. “Thought I was gonna get a blowjob?”

“Don’t worry, baby, I’ve got you,” Sam says.

Which in Sam Speak means _hold your damn sass, Rogers, you’re not in charge right now_. Steve hides a grin.

The smile quickly turns into a gasp as Sam leans forward. He bows Steve’s leg back so his knee is over his belly, while one slick finger strokes back and then pushes slowly into his hole. Steve pants, body adjusting to the intrusion, and nearly bucks Sam off the bed when he feels lips brush his cock.

“Whoa, there, baby,” Sam laughs. “Didn’t mean to startle you.”

“Oh God, sorry, I’m sorry--” Steve starts to pull away. He’s shit at this, he could have hurt Sam, he--

But Sam holds him down with his free hand, one finger still buried in his ass, and whispers, “Shhh,” like one would to a scared animal. It’s almost embarrassing how soothing it is. But he settles nonetheless, under the relaxing illusion of being held down.

This time, when he feels hot breath along his dick, Steve holds perfectly still. But instead of the soft lips he was expecting, he gets the wet slide of a tongue zig-zagging up his length. _Jesus Christ_. He nearly bucks off the bed again. “Fuck,” he hisses.

“Good?” asks Sam, and Steve tries to pull his thoughts away from _please please more_ into coherence.

“Yeah, _God_ , yeah.”

“Yeah, you’re perfect,” says Sam, smiling as he bends back down. He lips the head of Steve’s dick into his mouth, sucking lightly, and Steve groans. Each little swipe of Sam’s rough-wet tongue pushes Steve’s thoughts further into static. It takes him a second to realize that Sam’s saying something. “--just open up for me, baby.”

Thighs trembling, Steve manages to gather his thoughts and relax just enough to let Sam slick up another finger and press it into him. “That’s it, gorgeous,” says Sam, and not a second later Steve’s cock is enveloped in his hot, sweet mouth again. The world narrows to Sam: the stubble on Sam’s chin rasping against his thigh, the gentle curling of his fingers, that wicked tongue dipping into his slit, everything feels like _too much_ and _not enough._

He moans again and again, not caring how he sounds. His hips jerk uncontrollably. “Oh, _oh_ Sam, please, I’m-- oh, I’m close, I--”

But instead of continuing, Sam pulls off him with a wet slurp. Then three fingers -- three? when had it become three? -- pull out of him, and one hand wraps tightly around the base of his cock, squeezing until Steve feels his imminent orgasm ebb away. “Wha--?” he mumbles, confused.

Sam gives him an apologetic look. “Hold on, baby,” he says. “Not done with you yet.”

“O-okay.” Steve’s still reeling a bit. Everything in his head is all buzzy, and his skin feels tight and oversensitive like he’s just come, even though he hasn’t. It’s...not a bad feeling, actually. He feels like his mind is swimming through syrup. It’s almost like he’s sleepy, but not in a bad way. “Okay,” he repeats, more firmly. Sam won’t let anything happen that Steve wouldn’t like.

“That’s it.” Sam says warmly. He reaches to the side for more lube and squirts it onto his cock. “Ready for me, baby?”

Steve manages a breathy, “ _Yeah_ , please.” He feels gloriously, deliciously exposed with his legs up in the air, knees spread wide. He’s probably dripping all over the bed too. Thinking of the mess he’s making should probably be a turn-off, but in this state, it just makes everything feel more intense, more real. His hole twitches with anticipation as Sam lines himself up.

Steve takes a slow, deep breath as Sam slowly pushes inside him, the head of his cock stretching him wide. They both groan when he’s fully seated.

“You feel so good, sweetheart, so hot and tight,” Sam murmurs, the slight crack in his voice betraying his thin veneer of control. “Gonna move now, okay?” A coherent reply is beyond Steve’s capacity, so he nods frantically instead.

The thrusts start out slow and smooth. And oh, Steve can feel his pulse where they’re connected, warm and throbbing, as Sam’s thick length slides easily in and out of him. Little breathy exhales escape Steve with every inward push. It’s so goddamn good, but after a while of this torturously steady pace, Steve wants more. “C’mon, c’mon,” he urges, trying to push his hips up into Sam’s thrusts.

Sam mutters something that sounds suspiciously like “ _and you call_ me _a pushy bottom_ ,” but complies, angling his hips back and pushing in _hard_. Steve sees stars. “Oh God-- there, please, yes--” he gasps.

“There it is,” says Sam, sounding pleased. He unlocks his elbows so he can bend over Steve. “Love seeing you come apart for me, baby. You like being filled up like this? Like having my cock in you?”

Steve whimpers. “Yeah, yeah, God, I-- _please_ , Sam--” His cock is pressed slick between their bellies, and Sam rolls his hips so he presses down harder on it. Embarrassing noises are escaping Steve’s mouth now, little _anh, anh, anh_ sounds forced up out of him as Sam fucks him fast and hard. The overwhelming sensation is so good it makes his eyes burn.

“So pretty,” Sam pants as Steve groans and shouts and writhes. “I’d keep you like-- _ah_ \-- like this forever, if I could.” He chuckles when Steve’s eyes widen. “Alright, no, I wouldn’t. I like seeing you come, too. You gonna come for me, sweet boy?”

At that, Steve’s hips jerk, and Sam reaches down to give his cock a few quick strokes. The rough feeling of Sam’s palm on his oversensitized skin tips Steve over the edge, and he keens as his vision blanks out and he comes in hot spurts all over himself and Sam.

“Yeah, baby, just-- like that--” Sam says, and he’s not far behind; he gives a few more thrusts, fucking Steve through his orgasm, before his thrusts lose their rhythm and he spills into Steve with a deep groan.

After a moment of breathing together, Sam pulls away. The wet sound that results makes Steve wrinkle his nose. Laughing, Sam flicks it. “Give me a minute to recover from the triple-S and I’ll go get us a washcloth, hm?”

“Triple...S?” Steve says, still feeling a bit dazed.

“Super serum sex,” Sam replies. He slaps Steve’s thigh as he rolls off the bed and meanders over to the bathroom. “Not all of us are super humans, y’know.”

“Or morning people,” mutters Steve, smiling.

Sam pokes his head out of the bathroom. “What was that?”

“Nothing, darling,” Steve says innocently. “Just saying what a super person you are regardless.”

The faucet runs for a moment, then stops. Sam returns with two wet washcloths. “Yeah, you’re pretty great too. And one more thing.”

“Yeah?”

Sam leans close. “Good morning, baby,” he whispers, and drops the freezing, wet cloth on Steve’s stomach. Steve yelps, and Sam laughs so hard he falls off the bed.

So yeah, Steve thinks. It’s a pretty damn good morning after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi (or send me more prompts) on [Tumblr](http://emmalyn.tumblr.com)!
> 
> (Title from Imogen Heap’s [“Between Sheets”](www.youtube.com/watch?v=GTMxtx5fnkg) \-- a super sweet song that I think fits this fic.)


End file.
